


Celtic Zodiac

by IE (Innocent_eyeS)



Series: Zodiac Characters [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Exhibitionism, Female Homosexuality, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Lolicon, Original Character(s), Poetry, Psychological Torture, Voyeurism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/IE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 3. Sexually explicit scenes based on original characters.<br/>Chapters are separate scenes, and appear in the order listed under Part 2: Zodiac Scene Outlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celtic Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birch admires Willow. Willow supports Birch. Vine attempts to get noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: lesbian, ageplay, exhibitionism, no sex

Foreplay of the Mind  


Away beneath the willow grove, with fen and marsh nearby,  
The intermingled bodies of two female friends did lie.  
The purpose of their meeting place, the reason for their stealth,  
Stood for the study of the young upon the older's wealth.  
For, in her years the woman did learn how to drive the mind  
To overwhelm the senses, to control effects in kind.

Yet, there beyond the curtained trees, down in the miry bog,  
A creeping thing sat curious, reclined upon a log.  
He eyed the pair and did eavesdrop and thought he'd interject  
His masculinity into their group, and thence perfect.  
Approached he cautiously along incline to reach the grove,  
Until he parted flowing branch and entered into cove.

_I beg your pardon, ladies thus,_ apology came swift,  
_I could not help but overhear your circumstance adrift._  
_I've come to fit the bill of need that cries out with a groan,_  
_Which carries far upon the wind, and by which I do hone_  
_My travels now into the room where you have made your bed._  
_I ask you here to let me stay, and prove myself,_ he said.

The pair did not at first accept the interruption made  
By uninvited, unexpected stranger in their glade.  
The youth did hide herself 'neath robe, and wished he'd go away,  
While elder female paid him heed from whereupon she lay.  
And once his words were spoken through and settled he in wait,  
She gave reply to eager gent: _With us, you wish to mate?_

A humbled laugh fell from his lips, and so he did confess  
With inward pain to be so blunt, yet answered simply, _Yes._  
His gaze did drop upon his gown, the pink so soft and fair—  
That as he slipped his hand beneath and opened to the air—  
The length which he was proud to show could not but scarce be seen,  
For matched in hue and shade it did, and blended in between.

The woman smirked to catch a glimpse; she knew what he was at.  
But other's comfort was her aim, and she not up for that.  
_I cannot help you,_ she professed, and sad to see it so,  
Yet neither did the cavalier back down or turn to go.  
Instead, he looked her in the eye and fell upon his knees,  
His hand still tucked under the cloak as he gave her three pleas:

_First, know I how queer this must be to see me carry on,_  
_But I must beg you, hear me out!_ the male did tarry on.  
_Your beauty is divine, my queen,_ he could not help but speak.  
_And I your equal not, by far, nor man you'd choose to seek,_  
_Yet, as you've graced me with your charm,_ he thus did state his case,  
_I bid you, don't neglect my words or memory erase._

_Next, do consider how I've come to sit before you now_  
_And grant me favor in your mind, my presence to allow._  
_My all is here and at your aid,_ continued he in pride,  
_So if you'd ask, I'd not decline to sit upon your side._  
_I have been told by many girls I can be quite intense,_  
_Yet I can curb my appetite—if promised recompense._

_Third, there is the matter of balance which you are breaking:_  
_Two girls are paired_ — he started on, as younger one sat waking.  
Distaste she showed for all his words; his argument was waning—  
_No male to meet the needs of each, and neither of them gaining?_  
_And so I offer to you both a union that's worthwhile,_  
He ended, shedding robe en masse, and proffering a smile.

_You've got much gall_ , the child told, _but I am not convinced._  
_I've been here long upon this breast, and have been list'ning since_  
_To pompous claim and vain exploit to sell yourself to us._  
_What makes you think we want you now?_ hoping to end the fuss.  
_You're nothing but a vile prick, a show-off who is stuck up.  
_ So, mincing no more words for him, she cried out, _Shut the fuck_ _up!_

He took opinion with some salt and let her settle rage.  
The young thing, after all, was only less than half his age.  
She had the right to speak her mind, as he had done the same,  
But now he knew he'd lost his chance, this younger one to tame.  
The older, however, was not so quick to turn him down—  
At least, when she offered him watch, when she removed her gown.

Upright he stood, though kneeling there, while keeping in his sights  
The globose mounds upon her chest, the beautiful delights.  
His hand took up his standing friend, a teasing thumb at head  
To roll the skin from narrow tip and show the blushing red.  
He played as he observed the two, the younger now whispering  
Her breathy sighs along bare skin, their privacy preferring.

The eldermost prepared to make a show among those present,  
For, teaching was her purpose and she felt it would be pleasant,  
_To have the aid of volunteer, while you, my pupil, learn_  
_Just how it is the mind controls the lusts for which we yearn._  
_For instance, take this sprightly lad,_ she said with hand aside,  
_Whatever fantasies he has, they'll be his only guide._

A cruél curl of lip amused, as curling branch swept in;  
Each wrapped around his elbow joints, and from his touch kept him.  
They pulled him back—he curious of this display of magic.  
Because he could not touch himself, he thought this matter tragic.  
He tried to reach a leg around, a thigh to offer friction,  
But every swivel of his hip moved also his erection.

_Now watch, my dear, as mind of his begs with his supplication_  
_To gain the smallest touch of bliss to settle his frustration._  
_But we will neither give him that_ — the youngest girl did smile—  
_Nor offer him a piteous look as suffers he this trial._  
_No, rather we shall play to him, and to the thoughts which drive him,_  
_For, though he felt his wit so quick, our lusts will not survive him._

The girl did suckle on a breast, as envy wrapped his mind.  
A tiny hand slipped down the form of elegance to find  
The soft fur that became a nest upon the woman's mound,  
And underneath, or rather through, the forest there she found  
Her lower mouth, still as yet dry, but warming in her crotch.  
She rubbed her fingers in between, sure that the male did watch.

His wanton glance upon the pair—desire to be each:  
To have the younger girl suck him, those lips around his peach,  
Or better yet, to have the she who put him in this state  
Of bondage, yes, but greater still his masthead to inflate.  
If he could lay before her there and feed upon her breast—  
His member flinched to think of it, his lustful moan expressed.

_Oh please, my mistress, forgive me. I did not mean you harm._  
_It's just that I was captured by your fairness and your charm._  
_And younger beau, please hate me not for pressing on so quick._  
_I was a fool—perhaps am still—for acting like a dick._  
His thoughtfulness, though received well, did nothing to implore  
A sparing eye, a kind return; he'd only earned ignore.

_The wind howls loud, my dearest Birch,_ at last young girl was named,  
_But fear not—it cannot reach us: the Willow has it tamed._  
The little miss upon her form continued her affection  
As once again the boy beyond would suffer the rejection.  
Where first his pleas for their regard had provoked and annoyed her,  
It was now that his anxious cries amused and overjoyed her.

She pressed a finger to the slit beneath the puffy skin,  
And rubbed it daintily into the deep valley within.  
Smooth, hairless crevice in between softened plump labia  
Took child's digit knuckle-deep 'fore stayed was her idea.  
_Do take your time_ _,_ the older said, responding to girl's haste.  
_The value of a patient mind is aiming to be chaste._

For, knew this lady how to take the subtleties of foreplay,  
To let them build and to extend until her thrill does outweigh.  
Yet, in her willingness to wait—small finger in her trough  
And flanking pair outside her lips—her flash was still far off.  
It was not that she didn't want, as thought onlooking fellow,  
But that, instead, delay improved her passion thence to mellow.

And so, the pleasant humming of the youth upon adult  
Did off beyond deliberate care the male's groaning result.  
A torment was this sight to see and not a part become;  
A torture to be bound while in his groin grew urge to cum.  
But, knowing glance to pass unto his weak, desirous face  
Was teased by she who kept him there, awarding him that grace.

His eyes requested sympathy, his body begged attention—  
Flirtatious gaze that Willow sent was only adding tension.  
The staff that rose up from his legs was throbbing, twitching, aching,  
Yet without touch 'twas evident his mind was quickly breaking.  
Thus, his state laggéd unresolved; into the eve, he pined.  
The teasing of their bodies was the foreplay of the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Willow's persistence will conclude in Chapter 6.


End file.
